ever fallen in love with someone
by itsactuallycorrine
Summary: (you shouldn't have fallen in love with) : 7 situations in which Emma should not have fallen in love with Killian Jones. Here's some nontraditional formatting for storytelling I'm playing with. DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own OUAT or it would (a) be on HBO and (b) we'd get all the naked Hook we could handle and then some. I'm just playing with the characters.


1.

The first time Princess Emma sees Killian Jones she thinks he is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, even if his face is covered in dirt and he's dressed in rags. Her seventeen-year-old heart flutters when he locks his blue eyes on her and smirks. The castle guard who caught him stealing from the kitchen gives him a hard shake, leading to an annoyed, "Oi!" out of the boy. Emma bites her lip to stifle her giggle and cuts her eyes to her father, who is also struggling not to smile, she can tell.

* * *

2.

The first time the waif known only as Emma sees Lord Killian Jones she thinks he will be the easiest mark she's ever gotten. He is meandering down the roadside, dressed in his very best clothes and wholly unconcerned with his surroundings. Emma can already feel the heft of his coin purse in her hand and the hot meal she will buy tonight in her belly. Her confidence high, she brushes up against him in the crowd, her nimble fingers going for his pocket. A squeak of pained dismay escapes her as her wrist is closed in a vice and suddenly he is whirling on her, his blue eyes ablaze with outrage.

* * *

3.

The first time Emma Nolan meets her boyfriend Neal's stepfather she thinks what a lucky woman Mrs. Jones is. Mr. Jones – Killian, he'd asked her to call him in that amazing accent and with a charming wink – is much younger than Emma anticipated, although she had known that Neal's mom had married a man closer to Neal's own age of 25 than her own. Neal hadn't stopped complaining about it since the wedding nine months ago, back when he and Emma had just started seeing each other. Emma just prays she can get through the weekend without embarrassing herself too much in front of Mr. J- Killian and that Neal doesn't notice how her cheeks heat up whenever she catches the impossibly blue eyes of his stepfather.

* * *

4.

The first time Emma Swan has the misfortune of meeting Killian Jones, she writes him off as another obnoxious, cocky, stupid high school boy, just like all the others. So it's no surprise that he spends the majority of their first tutoring session smirking and winking at her and turning out crude innuendo after innuendo. No surprise, but entirely unwelcome. After he catches her off-guard with one _particularly_ bad jest, Emma feels her entire face turn bright red and begins packing up her things with shaking hands. She should have known this was going to be a waste of time. A light touch on her wrist stops her and she spares a glance towards his now-apologetic blue gaze.

* * *

5.

The first time Emma Swan meets Killian Jones she doesn't really pay attention. Nor does she pay attention the second, third, fourth, and so on, times. After all, she's a busy woman in a high-paying position. Why should she concern herself with some green lower-level assistant? After about eight months, though, she starts to hear rumblings about him and his ambitious drive and way with clients. So she has her admin set up a face-to-face with the guy. This meeting, Emma knows, she will never forget, as he swaggers into her office with his expensively tousled dark hair and perfectly trimmed stubble and charming smile. Emma's stomach tightens as the force of his magnetism travels the room and she shifts in her chair restlessly before she rises to her feet to greet him. As he takes her hand in his, she sucks in a breath sharply before schooling her features and calmly meeting his gaze.

* * *

6.

The first time heiress Emma Nolan meets Killian Jones, she knows he's up to something. Emma tends to have an overly suspicious nature, one bred into her by her parents' constant warnings that their kind of wealth tends to attract two types of people: users and glory-seekers. Emma has met plenty of each in her lifetime to recognize dishonesty when she sees it, so she knows that Jones isn't who he says he is. There is no way that this devastatingly handsome man with eyes the color of a summer's day is a simple caterer. He has too much confidence and, she thinks with a grin as he steals a flute of champagne from another passing tray, too little regard for his job. Setting her own glass down, she crosses the foyer in her evening gown, smiling kindly at the people greeting her, all here to celebrate her parents' twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. She is going to crack this mystery by the end of the night, Emma vows, her smile turning predatory as she lays a hand on the faux-caterer's arm.

* * *

7.

The first time Emma Swan sees Captain Hook she wonders who the hell this guy thinks he's fooling with his horrible acting and paper-thin lies. She struggles not to roll her eyes as he claims to be a blacksmith and bides her time until she can swoop in and get the truth. He'll learn quickly enough that Emma Swan is not to be trifled with and she is no one's dupe. Not anymore. When his laser-blue eyes focus on her, she feels like someone just sucker-punched her and a half-formed thought flickers quickly through her mind: _as if it wasn't bad enough that I had to grow up separated from my family, I was missing out on guys who look like this in the Enchanted Forest, too._


End file.
